what install for me today?
by hinamori sakura
Summary: from the day ALICE academy disbanned due to aao which is boomed in a huge alice wars.Now the students have to study in another school namely'all saints".”, school for the gifted student which produces a lot of prodigy in talents, studies, art, and sport o


Title: what install for me today

SUMMARIE: From the day Alice academy disbanded due to aao which is also been boomed in a huge Alice wars. Now the students of this academy have to study in another school namely "all saint", school for the gifted student which produces a lot of prodigy in talents, studies, art, and sport or also super static like physic. Six new students joined in after the school ceremony, with their weird/amazing talent what behold this beginning year? Will love blossom in this year or another chaotic event begin? Paired N x M, H x R a lot more. Ooc of the characters might happen once or twice .Anew year awaits something or some one to change in every aspect.

Keys:( ) voice tone change / director interfering the story for fun

''FLASH BACK

Dia from dialog from

emotional change ( )action

(( ))explaination

"()"thought

Chapter 1: the new world waits…….

Spring yet come ,everything have been change seen the day Alice academy disbanded after the huge Alice war and aao disbanded cause ,they finally released it useless and stupid to continue they're co called 'revenge'Students begin to live a normal life with their family like any child will do after the day they have a break from their boarding school. Our little brunette girl have movedwith her friend Hotaru back to their village. Natsume and Ruka came tagging along seen he has no way to go though he is rich yet… prefer not to call his family for remember his pass, as for Natsume he have no idea where his family is seen they have moved and without any contact after the academy have boomed .That time they're having their spring holidays

Life here is good ….. Mikan wakes up early every morning to make breakfast for ruka and natsume who moved in with her and also for her beloved grandpa and herself. Then… Here comes the human alarm clock.

Dia from:

Mikan: ji-chan, nat-kun n ruka –pyon it time for breakfast.! Guy wake up don't you know to day is first day of school hurry up I don't wanna be late. (Loud)( she than proceed to do her daily chores like goin to her bath room change to new school uniform wake her two house mate up n send breakfast to her oji-san which is to tired to walk to the dining room.)

Dia from end.

The two room mates: Ruka and natsume still sleeping cause of not get used to this type of lifestyle plus can't sleep seen they are always sleeping late.Then,start to wake up seen the 'alram c lock' when off disturbing they dream.( they begin to proceed their daily chores)After that, they walk down the staircase looking sleepy. Seen mikan still in her bed room changing ruka asked natsume does he still remember what he had said last night all nat said :hn.

Dia from:'flash back'

Ruka: hey nat, doesn't u think this lifestyle are simply yet cozy I fell I can use to it. But it feels odd for not worrying you from going mission seen there is no mission for you. The villager here is friendly, kind, positive minded, well –mannered and they seem to act like a big family member no wonder they named this place: the family village. Mi-chan grandpa is nice and kind-hearted he is good.

NAT:Hn, yep, no worries plus no more persona and gay freak which act like a couple. No mission that a good.this place is peace full. Hey time to sleep tomorrow is the first day of school don't want to be late plus seen we're new to here plus the new world awaits us.

Dia from end.

Mikan walk down the stairs and greed her friends morning and together with her friends they ate their breakfast bring their empty plate and bowl to the sink, help mikan to clean the table bring the empty plates and bowl from ji-chan for her to clean it. (Me: never seen nat help cleaning the house I wonder what happen to Mr. cool ? don't tell me he…..Nat:shutup u this odd ball writer… u don't want me to burn u don't u? Me: Ohhh, mister cool is angry, but no worry I'm going to pair mikan-chan with her childhood guy best friend. Not you. Nat:'glare with his infamous deadly what-do –u –say-glare.

Me :( gulp)fine –no other guy courting your precious princess.pls proceed the story mina-san.)

After finish doing the morning routines, they greed ji-chan morning and leave the house and start walking to the direction of their new school. Along the way they met up with hotaru along the road .happily chatting and the feeling of trial exitemant waiting for them. What behold to day destiny for them once the school starts? What install from to day?


End file.
